Maaka na Tsuki
by krovvy
Summary: Harry’s gay and Hermione hates him for it. Even with an understanding Ron, Harry becomes depressed. To ease the pain, he writes poetry and song lyrics. Draco finds them and harasses Harry into a band. DracoxHarry ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: If I owned _Harry_ _Potter_, Draco and Harry would be fucking like bunnies and there would be a cute little doujinshi smutfest about them; Ron would be homosexually accepting if not homosexual himself; Hermione would be pushed into the background a bit; Cho would DIE; Ginny would back off of Harry for fear of Draco kicking her freckled ass for touching his property; Snape would be less asinine and the Weasley brothers would be involved in a scandalous, incestuous relationship that involved them only being partially clothed throughout the course of the series. Since apparently absolutely none of these have happened, it's safe to assume I don't own _Harry Potter_.

Yeah, this is kinda on a whim. I just get so pissed off when people portray Ron as a homophobe and not Hermione. I mean, who really knows how they'd react? Well, poo on them! In this little one-shot fic, Harry writes poems and song lyrics, Draco finds them and harasses Harry into a band thing and POOF a reason for some slash! God, I love this! And the lyrics are from various bands, I'll give them due credit at the end of the little one-shot fic thing.

And by the way, _Desire_ is a really wonderful manga that you should read if you like yaoi! It's got some scenes that are 18+ but hey, it actually has a good story too, not that I don't like smut, mind you. 3

As for Harry's singing voice, think of him sounding as sexy and fucking hot as Gackt. If you've never heard Gackt sing and/or don't know who Gackt is, I pity you tremendously.

Beware people, there's some slash in here. If you don't like seme!Draco and uke!Harry, then don't read this. I know how particular I am about the seme and uke, so I'm assuming y'all are too! Enjoy!

**まあかな月**

_I hate today. _Harry thought dully.

"Hey, Potter, drop something?" Draco sneered.

"Unfortunately." _I really, really hate today._

"Let's see what do we have here…" The blonde picked up the two books.

Harry and Draco we currently standing outside the school grounds, near the lake. Harry was walking, minding his own business when he accidentally dropped some books and Draco waltzed in ready to wreak havoc upon poor Harry.

"_Desire_? Interesting, Potter. I didn't know you were into this sort of thing. But then again, rumors have been circulating that you're a bit on the queer side." He smirked.

"I'm flattered that you keep up with my personal life." _I_ really _hate today. _

Ignoring the remark, Draco flipped through the book and then moved to the next one. "What's this, Potter? A diary? A journal? Does it house your deepest secrets? Let's see here." He opened the front cover and raised an eyebrow. "You write song lyrics and poems? I didn't know you were the type."

Harry just stood there, looking rather blasé actually. "You learn something new everyday. Can I please have my stuff back?"

"Don't get your knickers in a knot. Let me take a look at what you can do." Steely eyes appraised the words harshly.

_Excuse the mess, I didn't see you from behind  
I caught a glimpse, but the reflection's only mine  
It's almost like I'm paralyzed and locked outside myself  
What I don't need is to concede because I won't be someone else  
I am not perfect and I don't claim to be  
And if that's what you wanted  
Well then I'm so sorry_

_How about a better version of, the way that I am  
How about a better version that, makes me understand  
How about a better version of, the way that I am  
The way I look, The way I speak,  
How about a better version of me_

_Excuse the wall, I put it up from time to time  
A silver shade, and the design is all mine  
It's just a maze that everyday I seem to be stuck in  
It never seems to fade away but I pray for the day it ends_

_I am not perfect and I don't claim to be  
And if that's what you wanted  
Well then I'm so sorry_

_Show me my vital signs until I'm realigned_

"I'm impressed. These are actually quite good." Draco blinked. "You never cease to surprise me."

"I'm glad I can catch you off guard. Now may I please have my things back, Malfoy?"

Draco tossed him back his manga, Desire, but withheld his notebook. "Hold on now, Potter. I want to see more of this hidden talent of yours."

He walked over to the lake and sat on a big rock. The raven-haired teen was forced to follow and wait patiently for his notebook back. He was really not in the mood to fight.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't read through my personal things."

"Hold on a second…"

_I'm dreamin' about tomorrow  
I'm thinkin' of yesterday  
I consume myself in sorrow  
This moment in time is what I betray_

_I am searching for the answers  
And I look around sometimes I get sad  
'Cause I don't know which way to go  
And I look around sometimes I get sad  
'Cause my life is spinning out of control_

I never know what you want  
I never know what you need  
It was different from the start  
When you cut me in two I never thought I would bleed

_I will go this alone  
I don't need nobody's help  
I've got to do this myself  
Alone_

"Merlin, Potter, you're better than I thought you were." Draco flipped through the pages of text.

"Can I please have my notebook back now?"

"I don't know; these are pretty good." Draco paused. "Ah, I know, if you want it back, come to the Room of Requirement at midnight."

Why is he being so nice? Harry gave him a blank look. Not another attempt to coerce me into the Dark side.

"Oh, trust me, it'll be worth your time." He sneered.

"Malfoy, just give it back. I don't need you fucking snooping around in my personal things!" Harry jumped up.

"Really now? What crawled in your knickers and died?"

"I'm serious, damn it!" He lunged and landed right on Draco, who tossed the book away from him just in time.

The blonde rolled their position over and pinned Harry's arms to the ground. "I rather like you in this position."

Harry twitched and stared. "W-what!"

Draco leaned down close so his lips brushed the shorter boy's ear. "You're actually quite cute in such a submissive position." He flicked his tongue across the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry, who was in a state of shock, only had one thing floating through his little mind: He's licking me! Unable to speak, he let out a small whimper.

"Now, Potter, that is just too cute. You're just like a little kitten."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, kitten?" Lick.

"Have you gone completely fucking insane!" He raged. "Get off of me! Someone might see us!" He hissed. "Besides, that bush behind you is moving, so get off so I can see what it is."

"Alright, fine. There's no need to make up lame excuses." Draco gracefully got up and grabbed the notebook. "But, remember, Potter," he smirked, "midnight."

Harry, on the ground, stunned and on the brink of a small heart attack, stared at him and nodded slowly. The blonde smirked and sauntered away.

He blinked slowly. Okay, maybe today isn't so bad. Gah! I better get back or Ron'll worry and start asking questions.

Harry got up and walked sadly back to Hogwarts. In his mind he could hear her comments from the fight earlier.

-:-

"Hey mate, what's happening?"

"I had a run-in with Malfoy." Harry frowned.

Ron twitched. "I'll kick his ass!"

He smiled lightly and sat down on the loveseat in the common room. "It's okay. It seems I have a date with him." Right after he said it, he regretted it. "I mean, um…"

"Harry? Are you seeing Malfoy?" The redhead raised and eyebrow.

"Merlin, no."

"It's just that comment sounded…provocative."

"Provocative?" Harry snorted. "That's a terribly odd way to put it. He is rather hot, though."

Ron blinked. "I support your decisions, but that's uh…yeah…"

He chuckled. "I'm going to bed. This is all too strange."

"Strange? It's just a conversation."

Harry looked around shiftily. "Uh…"

"Oh! I get it: something else happened with Malfoy!"

"Actually…I have to meet him at the Room of Requirement at midnight."

"Harry…" Ron sighed. "I don't approve of Malfoy, but if he makes you happy."

The brunette laughed. "What are you talking about? I'm just getting my notebook back!" He smacked Ron in the arm. "It's not like we're getting married or something."

Ron feigned pain, "no, don't say it, I'm dying!"

"You oaf."

"Heh, I'm going to bed."

"I'm going to…well, Malfoy, unfortunately."

"Hehe, maybe he'll shag you."

"Ron!" He threw a pillow at him from the loveseat.

After Ron had stopped making strange and obscenely sexual gestures with his hands and fingers, Harry disappeared from the room and glided soundlessly down the halls.

He passed through the corridors silently, having much practice breaking curfew rules. Getting to the Room of Requirement was the easy part, making himself enter it was another story. He took a deep breath, and entered slowly.

Draco, who was sitting at a desk flipping through what was apparently Harry's notebook, looked up and smirked. "Hey, Potter."

Harry twitched. "Uh, Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell is there a bed in here?"

"Yeah, that. I really don't know." Something in the blonde's eyes told Harry otherwise, though.

He backed away slightly. "Right, is that my notebook?"

"About that," he smirked even more, "I want to arrange a deal."

"What? A deal? It doesn't require that. It's simple really: you give me my notebook and I leave."

Draco stood up and walked in front of the shorter teen. "Now why would I do that? I can recognize talent, love. And you've got it."

"Uh…Malfoy…?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just call me 'love'?" Harry blinked.

"Does it really matter? The point is that I want to make a deal with you." He smirked down at Harry.

He backed away even more. "Um…what did you have in mind?" This is bloody scary. Invasion of personal space! Come on, Malfoy, you're supposed to be the king of personal space, so what the bloody hell is wrong with you!

"You know how Dumbledore recently announced the talent show? I want us to be in it."

"What?"

"I can play the guitar well and I'll get a prerecorded drum tape; you just sing your lyrics and we'd be a great band."

"A band?" Harry threw up his hands, "Malfoy, have you completely lost it? We're rivals, you know enemies; we're supposed to hate each other, not randomly form a band!" Green eyes shone with exasperation. "Honestly, where is the real Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes gleamed like metal. "But we'd be great together. I've heard you sing, it's…sexy." He moved in only a few inches from the shorter teen's face. "Very sexy."

The brunet looked at him funny. "You have lost it!" He was stopped from saying anything else by the firmness of the wall against his back.

"I have you now." He nipped at the shorter boy's neck and pinned him with his body.

Harry's face immediately went red. "M-Malfoy? W-what are you doing!" What the bloody fucking hell is happening!

Draco ran his hand teasingly up Harry's thigh, his hot breath lingering across his cheek. "Think about my offer and come see me tomorrow: same time, same place." He jerked the immobilized boy's hips towards his own. "Also, we've been voted the hottest unlikely couple by the student body." He shoved a folded piece of paper in Harry's pocket. In a flourish of robes, Draco was gone.

Harry slid down the wall slowly and ran a shaky hand through his midnight locks. He carefully took out the paper and read it.

_THE STUDENT BODY HAS CHOSEN!_

_Sluttiest girl – Pansy Parkinson_

_Sluttiest boy – Blaise Zabini_

_It went on to name several dozen people who were at some sort of extreme. At the end of the page, the last few paragraphs read:_

_And now what you've all been waiting for!_

_The hottest unlikely couple for three years running – Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!_

_We asked you, the reader, who you thought should and/or would be the dominant in the relationship._

_"I know it would be Draco, he's so forceful. I bet he would love to have Potter's sweet ass in his control, writhing in pleasure beneath him. Who wouldn't? Potter's a gay magnet, and mainly for the macho gay dudes. What can I say? He radiates sexual submissiveness. If Draco and Potter ever did get into a relationship like that, I imagine every sane girl would be following them around with a video camera trying to get a glimpse of their hot snogging and shagging sessions. Besides, there's almost no doubt that Draco would've instigated it. Potter breaks rules for the group's gain; Draco breaks them for his own pleasure. I'm sure Potter likes it rough, too, you can tell by the way he walks. He basically begs 'take me, please; I'm yours; fuck me hard and rough' every time he walks by Draco. The whole bloody school sees it; even Draco sees it. I wouldn't be surprised if Draco jumped him in the halls and pinned him to a wall for a quickie."_

_-Pansy Parkinson_

_"Draco definitely. He's so cocky (no pun intended) and forceful. He would certainly have Harry pinned to the wall in no time flat, if the opportunity ever arose."_

_-Luna Lovegood_

"What in the bloody hell…?" Harry spoke aloud to himself. "How did this circulate without me knowing about it?" He shoved the offending piece of paper in his pocket and headed back to the Common Room.

Harry sat down tiredly on his bed, confused and somewhat perturbed by Draco's actions. Falling asleep in his robes, he slept uncomfortably, tossing and turning.

-:-

"Come on, Harry! Wake up!"

"Nghh…"

"Harry!" Ron yanked him out by his feet. "Come on, we're going to be late and I'm hungry!"

Harry twitched and fell off the bed. "Hey! What was that for!"

"Come on, mate!"

"Go away…"

"We're gonna miss breakfast, and I want a cinnamon roll before everyone eats them all."

Harry smacked his forehead. "Ron, this is Hogwarts. They just magic some back onto the table and there you go!"

"But Harry…" He pleaded.

"Fine, fine."

"Having an early morning lover's spat?" Seamus poked his head out of his bed.

"Haha, very funny." The wonder boy rolled his eyes and just walked straight out of the common room, not even bothering to disclose why he was sleeping in his robes.

"Harry, wait up!" The redhead jogged up to Harry. "How did stuff go with Malfoy?"

"It's Malfoy, how do you think it went?"

"So that's why you're blushing…" Ron smiled knowingly and entered the great hall.

The raven-haired boy tinged even more pink and followed Ron to a seat near the end of the table.

Everyone was chattering lightly and the sounds of silverware hitting the plates rang through the hall.

Harry's gaze broke from his food and landed, as if by instinct, on Draco. The blonde held his gaze and smirked playfully, abandoning his usual malicious sneer. Harry blushed once again and stared into his cinnamon roll as if it held all the answers. _This is becoming increasingly annoying._ His eyes shifted once again from his food but this time alighted on Hermione, who was talking animatedly with Ginny. She paused just long enough to glare coldly at him. His face slowly melted into a frown. He wasn't angry; he was just sad…and disappointed. He had thought she would be more accepting that she had been.

"Harry, look, the mail!" Ron shouted as hundreds of owls flocked into the Great Hall.

He brightened considerably. "I wonder what I'll get." His beautiful owl glided lightly down to Harry's spot at the table. Hedwig nipped at his fingers affectionately and held out her leg. He took the note off and read it slowly, his face becoming slightly red.

"What is it?" Ron poked him.

"Nothing…" He twitched and shoved the note in his pocket.

The redhead grinned, "Whatever you say, mate."

Harry, once again, turned to his cinnamon roll for the answers to all life.

Classes drudged by, taking longer than usual because his mind was dancing around the prospect of another late night visit with Malfoy. When the night finally came, he eagerly awaited midnight.

_Damn this is taking so long._ Harry tapped his fingers against the chair. Tap, tap, tap. Tap. Tap! TAP!

"For Merlin's sake, Harry, you're driving me up the wall!" Ron closed his book and stopped trying to do his homework. "Are you that anxious to get to Malfoy."

"He has my book." He whined. "I want it back. There are poems and songs that are begging me to write them! But he has my book!"

The redhead rolled his eyes but smiled lightly. "Why don't you just go know, I'm sure it'll take you 10 minutes to get there."

Harry nodded and sighed, "Hopefully this time I'll get my notebook back."

"We can only hope!" Ron reopened his book.

Harry smiled calmly and walked out of the common room._ I can't believe I'm letting Malfoy rope me into this… I'm such an idiot. _His footsteps echoed lightly against the floors. Well, it's now or never. He opened the door slowly, as if trying to prolong the time without Draco.

"Well, you're early." Draco smirked. "Anxious to see me?"

Harry glanced to the side and mumbled, "Quite the opposite."

"What was that?" He smirked again, quite cockily, and sauntered over to the brunet.

"Ahem, anyways. Can I please have my notebook back?"

"How about not."

"Come on, Malfoy, I'm even saying "please"!" Harry, exasperated and somewhat annoyed, twitched.

"I told you, I want to start a band."

The Boy-Who-Lived sat down on the bed, which was still there for some unknown reason that Harry thought was surely nefarious. He sighed, "Malfoy…"

"Please, call me Draco. After all we are going to be in a band together."

He buried his face in his hands. "Okay, look, I have no idea why you're suddenly being so nice to me, but obviously, some strange, insidious plan has been cooked up and this band is really a ploy to get me closer to you in which case you can handcuff me to something while you call the Death Eaters and then they'll capture me and bring me to Voldemort and you'll be considered a hero to the Dark side and then Voldemort will kill me and the Wizarding world will be thrown into a downward spiral of darkness and oppression." He looked up to find that through his rant, Draco had put both hands on either side of his body on the bed and leaned in so his nose was almost touching Harry's.

"Are you quite done yet?" He raised an eyebrow bemusedly.

The brunet threw his hands up in exasperation, "You're insufferable."

"Hey, Harry…" He whispered lightly. "I've noticed that you and Granger aren't so close anymore, are you? Care to tell me why?"

He averted his eyes downward. "It's none of your business."

"Why would you abandon one of the famous trio?" He paused thoughtfully. "Or maybe she abandoned you… Now, why would she do that?" He asked softly, examining the brunet's vivid green eyes.

Harry made a non-committal noise and examined the floor. "She found out I was…gay." He whispered.

Draco stopped and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

The shorter teen's eyes suddenly hardened and stared straight into Draco's icy orbs. "Don't put up the pretence that you care, because I know you don't."

Draco frowned. Harry stared mesmerized, it was something that he had never seen before from him: an actual frown. He had seen sneers, smirks, scowls and glares, but never an actual frown. The blonde looked genuinely unhappy. "I do care, Harry. I'm being nice to you because I want to be your friend; I want to care. This rivalry is stupid. We're fighting because of what? You didn't want to be my friend? That's just ridiculous. We've gotten older and wiser. And I've realized I was wrong."

Harry decided that he rather liked this Draco better than the sneering smart ass he had known. "But…you're going to be a Death Eater."

Draco cocked his head to the side. "Want to know a secret? My family disowned me."

"What! How come I didn't know about that!"

"I haven't told anyone." He crouched down in front of Harry. "Promise you won't tell?" He smirked.

"How can you trust me, your enemy since we first met, with something that could possibly get you killed!"

"I want to show you that I really do want to be your friend." He gave Harry a genuine smile. "Actions do speak louder than words."

"I…you…what…how…MALFOY, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SMOKIN!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and plastered on a dead-sexy smirk. "So what about it Harry? Want to start a band with me? The talent show is in two weeks, that's just enough time to practice."

"Okay…" He sighed. "Besides, my horoscope said I would do something exhilarating this month."

The blonde nodded to himself. "I know just what to call it: Maaka na Tsuki."

"What?" Harry furrowed his brows.

"It's Japanese, it means 'Crimson Moon'."

"Why Japanese?"

"No reason, I just like the name."

Harry shook his head and got up. "I've got to go."

Draco stood up and smirked. "Tomorrow's Saturday, meet me here at noon."

"What is it with your obsession with the number 12? Honestly. Okay, I'll be here. But right now, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. And speaking of beds, why is there one in here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows?" He walked out of the Room of Requirement and sauntered down the hall.

Harry, slightly uplifted that he had made a new friend out of an old enemy, walked down the hall with a new bounce in his step. _Damn. I meant to get my invisibility cloak. I left it in there before Malfoy and I started meeting, but I haven't seen it in there at all. Oh well, I'm tired. I'll get it tomorrow._ Actually changing into something other than what he'd been wearing for the past two days, he crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

-:-

"Harry! It's Saturday!" Ron said cheerfully. "Come on! Let's go! No school today! Harry, get moving! Everyone else is up!

"Ugh…what time is it…?" He fisted his eyes tiredly.

"11:47, why?"

"Ack!" He jumped up and hurried out the door.

"Harry! You might want to change clothes before you go off to meet Malfoy…" Ron called.

Harry walked quickly back into the door. "Oh yeah, right." He shed his pajamas and started pulling on random clothes. "Wait…how do you know I'm going to see Malfoy?"

Ron smirked, for what was probably the first time in his entire life and held up the paper that Draco has shoved into Harry's pocket two nights previous. "Then what's this?"

Harry stared at it, "um…nothing?"

"Really? So that's why it says, and I quote: 'The hottest unlikely couple for three years running – Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!'?"

"Eh…" He looked to the side. "Uh, I have to go, bye!" With that, he ran out the door, leaving Ron to shake his head and laugh.

Harry almost ran down the corridors to get to the Room of Requirement. Shit. I'm going to be late. He rushed to the door and opened it, quickly stepping inside.

"Hey, Harry."

The brunet noticed an almost extremely radical change in the setting. For one, there was no bed, which made him extremely happy – it was one less thing he could be handcuffed to – but there was also an electric guitar in a stand hooked to a large amp and a lone microphone. A stereo system was also hooked to this ensemble. "What's all the stuff for?"

He smirked. "We're going to practice, of course."

Harry looked a bit overwhelmed. "Okay, what song? And don't blame me if I sing horribly."

"I have the perfect one." He gave Harry the notebook, which had a plain black book mark in it.

Harry looked at him dubiously before opening it and scanning over the words. "Oh…that one. I always liked this one."

"I wrote some music to it. Hope you like it." He picked up the guitar. "And since I can't play the drums, I enlisted someone to give me a prerecorded drum track. Music sounds hollow without the drums." He smirked. "I'll play, you just sing however you think sounds best."

"Can I hear the music through first?"

"Yeah, sure." Draco went over to the stereo and hit the play button. He grabbed his black and red guitar and started playing.

Harry could only stare, unused to the thought of Draco having the skill to play the guitar. He almost forgot to listen to the music. The blonde's delicate hands moved flawlessly and delicately on the guitar as if it were a long lost lover. He seemed to be lost in the music. Draco was fully concentrated on the guitar and seemed to forget Harry. It was at the moment that he glanced up at Harry and winked that the brunet thought Draco was absolutely gorgeous. The music itself was grungy, but seemed to fit the lyrics well. It started off slowly then the guitar picked up. Harry made some adjustments to the lyrics to better fit the music.

"Did you like it?" Draco asked tentatively.

"It fit really well. I made some minor adjustments."

"Want to try to sing it?"

"Why not?" He strode over to the microphone and hesitantly picked it up. Once more, the music began. He waited for the perfect moment to sing and opened his mouth. He faltered for a moment, then sang in a low, hissing voice.

_They say freak  
When you're singled out  
The red...  
It filters through_

_So lay down  
The threat is real  
When his sight  
Goes red again_

_Seeing red again _

_This change  
He won't contain  
Slip away  
To clear your mind  
When asked  
What made it show?  
The truth  
He can't send to most_

_Seeing red again_

_They say freak   
When you're singled out  
The red...  
It filters through_

As Harry almost whispered out the last line, Draco stared in awe.

"How was that?" Harry put the microphone up and asked.

"Wow, that was incredibly sexy."

He mumbled, "so was your guitar playing."

"I know; I'm just so sexy."

The brunet blushed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you Monday?"

He nodded and smiled slightly. "At midnight."

For once in his life, Harry awarded Draco with a genuine smile. "I'll be there." He walked soundlessly out of the room. _What in the bloody hell have I gotten myself into? _He sighed. His footsteps echoed softly through the halls. Everyone was probably at the Leaky Cauldron or who knows where else._ I should send Sirius a letter; he's probably getting worried about not hearing from me for so long._

He walked slowly, enjoying being alone. He knew that despite how cheerful Ron acted, he was sad that Hermione had rejected Harry being gay. Ron loved Hermione, but apparently she didn't love him to let something as simple as Harry being gay get in the way. But Harry also knew that they were inseparable and eventually he would go back to her, whether or not he was Harry's friend. He let out another sigh. He was relieved that, despite Hermione's defection, she didn't leak out his gayness to the rest of the school. Then again it had only been two days, it was possible, she was waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Walking into the pens, he looked at the masses of owls hooting and sleeping and whatnot. Hedwig was nowhere to be found. His eyes wandered through the pens and came to rest at the very far corner. A faint spec of crimson dyed the far wall. Green eyes narrowed.

What's that? Harry thought. He walked carefully over to the spec and touched it lightly; it smeared across his finger. _Blood…? But who's? _Looking around confusedly, he spotted a bloodstained white ball of feathers in the corner. He ran over to it. "Hedwig?" A soft hoot echoed from the feathers. Gently picking it up, he stroked the limp owl softly. "It's okay, Hedwig. Who did this to you?" She hooted softly again and nuzzled his hand. Lacerations and knife wounds littered her small body. Hedwig hooted one last time and went limp, the life drained from her body.

"I swear when I find out who did this to you, I'm going to kill them." He said darkly.

"Harry?"

The Wonder Boy looked up to find Draco staring at him. "M-Draco?"

"What's that you're holding?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Someone killed my owl."

"What!" He knelt down and reached a hand out to the dead owl.

"A wand didn't do this. This was out of hate." His voice was cold. Colder that Draco had ever heard, even when he used to curse and insult Harry's friends. "I'll fucking kill whomever did this." He made a swift move to get up but Draco grabbed his arm.

"Harry? Wait. Let's give her a proper burial."

The brunet stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"We can bury her by the lake." He offered.

Harry's anger slowly ebbed into confusion. "I just don't know who would do this."

"Wait, hold still for a second." Draco lifted his wand lightly and muttered something in what was presumably Latin. One of his gorgeous gray eyes twitched and he lowered his wand. "Well, whomever did it used a four inch serrated knife."

The green-eyed wizard blinked, "How exactly is that going to help us?"

"Well, love, how many wizards do you know of that carry around knives?" He smirked and turned around. "Now, let's make haste. We should burry her around the far side of the lake, then we can make a tombstone. What do you think that it should say…?" He trailed off and headed out of the Owlry naturally assuming that Harry would follow.

"I…wait…how… Hey! Did you just call me 'love'?" Harry, quite confused, cradled his beloved Hedwig and scampered after him.

"This isn't the first time, Harry. Get with the program." He grimaced. "I can't believe I just said that."

Harry smiled lightly, amused at Draco, then was brought painfully back into reality as he felt wet blood seeped into his sleeves. His face fell.

"We will find who did this." Draco said as if he could read the shorter boy's mind. His mouth set into a thin line.

The Wonder Boy's eyebrows knit together, "Draco? I never asked you: why did your family suddenly disown you?"

Draco cocked his head to the side and let out a slight sigh. "I thought that was pretty obvious."

"Because you didn't want to become a Death Eater."

"That and other things."

"What other things?"

"Eh, it's unimportant."

Harry frowned and looked at Hedwig's tainted feathers.

"Is here okay?" Draco pointed to a patch of dirt next to the lake.

"Yeah, that's fine." Harry reached out with his wand and muttered a spell to dig a small hole. He signed and looked at the bird lovingly. "Bye, Hedwig. You were my first friend." A single tear streaked down his face and he laid her in the hole. "I miss you, already." He stood back up and pointed his wand at the hole. With the utterance of something in Latin, the hole covered itself.

Draco laid a hand on the brunette's arm and squeezed reassuringly.

-:-

"Harry!" Ron sputtered, "Where have you been!"

Harry sighed and sat heavily in one of the seats in the Common Room. "Someone killed Hedwig."

"What! Who!"

"I don't know, mate. But they messed her up real bad. I buried her by the lake." He dropped his head into his hands. "I have to find who did it…"

Ron shifted in his fluffy chair. "You don't think…?"

Green eyes lifted up and flashed briefly with possibility. "I…don't know. I don't think she would sink that low. I mean she didn't tell everyone I was, you know, gay."

Ron shrugged. "Just throwing it out there, mate."

"Yeah, I understand. I just can't stand the thought that someone did that! It was an act of hatred. She suffered so much before she died and I can't even find who did it."

"It's okay, Harry. I'm sure that we can find who did it."

The savoir made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat.

"Aw, Harry, don't give up."

"But it could have been anyone!"

Ron snorted. "How many people do you think want to kill Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World's owl? They love you; they want to date you, not kill your owl!"

"So it must be someone that hates me."

"You're a little slow today aren't you?" Ron shook his head. "And how many people qualify?"

"Herm-I mean uh…"

"No, it's okay. She is a possibility." He sighed.

"Hey, mate, I never really asked you how you really felt about this whole thing. You know, about Hermione and the fights and stuff."

The redhead leaned back slightly. "I told you, I don't care if you're gay. It hasn't changed who you are. I really don't know why she got so uppity about it. It's the way you are, and you're still my best friend. And Hermione…well…I love her. You know I do. I wish I could have kept us all friends, it hurts to bad to see something that little get in the way of what we had, but if something that little can get in the way, it wasn't worth it."

Harry's eyes softened. "Are you sure?"

"Harry, what she said was wrong and I can't forgive her for it."

-:-

Draco sat in his private room on the side of the bed and stared heavily at the wall. "What have I gotten myself into?" He mumbled.

Sighing heartily, he flipped lazily through Harry's notebook. "What's this…?" His gray eyes slowly absorbed the text.

_Wish I was too dead to cry  
The self-affliction fades  
Stones to throw at my creator  
Masochists to which I cater_

_You don't need to bother  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

_Wish I was too dead to care  
If indeed I cared at all  
Never had a voice to protest  
So you fed me shit to digest_

_I wish I had a reason  
My flaws are open season  
For this I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dying_

_You don't need to bother  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

_Wish I had died instead of living  
The zombie hides my face  
Shelf forgotten with its memories  
Diaries left with cryptic entries_

_You don't need to bother  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

"Damn," Draco raised his eyebrows, "if that's how he really thinks-"

A sharp rap echoed through his door.

He shoved the book underneath his bed and said harshly, "Enter."

"Draco," Pansy said nasally. "I've been hearing some rather disturbing things."

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

She gave a shallow snort and straightened herself up. "Things that pertain to Potter."

"Things? Do elucidate."

"Rumors have it that you've been meeting with him in the Room of Requirement late at night."

For a split second, Draco's eyes widened, but just a soon as it had come, it was gone. The infamous apathetic and steely gray mask had quickly glided back over his eyes and left no emotion to spare. "Is that all? And here I thought you were above mere rumors. Pity." Draco shook his head.

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "These rumors are more than just rumors. I'm not so sure about you anymore, Draco. When was the last time your father came to Hogwarts or even wrote to you? Something is going on, and I intend to find out exactly what it is."

"Whatever. Get out of my chambers."

With an indignant snort, she was gone.

Draco let out a heavy sigh. "How did this get out? I have to talk to Harry." He grabbed a quill and some parchment and wrote a short, to-the-point note:

_Harry:_

_I need to speak to you. Come to the Room of Requirement immediately. It's severely important._

_Draco_

"Here," he tied the message to the dark brown owl, "give this to Harry."

-:-

Harry sat down and began to write furiously on a piece of parchment. He bore down so hard on the parchment, the quill snapped in half. He let out a frustrated groan. "How could this happen! Ron would never…" realization dawned on him. "Draco." He glared at the wall.

A gentle tapping at his window slammed his mind back into the real world. He whirled around and threw the window open forcefully. The same dark brown owl that was in Draco's chambers not but a few minutes before settled itself on Harry's shoulder and stuck out its leg.

Harry almost ripped the parchment off and glared holes through the paper. He crumpled the note up and walked purposefully out of the Common Room, heading straight for the Room of Requirement.

He hastily threw open the door.

"I need to speak to you." Draco said softly from the desk.

"Yeah, well, likewise."

"Have you mentioned anything about my family disowning me or our late night meetings?"

"No? Why the hell would I?" Harry snorted.

"Well Pansy has been hearing rumors about them."

"She didn't hear them from me."

"Who the hell else would she hear them from?" Draco said, exasperated. "You and I are the only ones in here. There's no one else to hear us."

"Well I didn't say shit, although I wish I had!"

The blonde looked shocked, "why!"

"You told everyone I was gay! All day people have been looking at me funny; I didn't realize what it was until a found a dildo, some gay Karma Sutra books and a "Welcome to the Other Side" banner on my bed! No one knows besides you, Ron and Hermione. Hermione might hate me for it, but she wouldn't wait until now to spread the rumors! This only happened after I told you!" He sputtered.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yes you did! You're the only one that could have!" The raven-haired boy bit his lip to prevent the tears from flowing.

"Yeah, well you're the only one that could have told that I was disowned!"

"Shut up!" Harry growled. "Just shut the hell up!" He raced out of the door and didn't stop running until he got to his bed.

Draco watched him go and let out a long, pained sigh. "What went wrong between us?"

-:-

Sunday morning found Harry out by the lake, resting on a rock. Ron sat beside him silently offering what little comfort he could.

"Do you really think he did it?" Ron asked quietly.

"I…don't know. Who else could it have been?" He shook his head.

"Well, it might have been Malfoy, but Hermione is still a possibility."

Harry furrowed his brows. "I honestly don't think she would wait until now to do this."

The redhead's eyes widened. "Wouldn't that mean Draco also killed Hedwig?"

Harry froze. "Hedwig…" His bottle-cap green eyes narrowed dangerously. "He was just outside of the owlry when I discovered her. I bet he did, to get close to me! He just wants my lyrics! That bastard!"

"Are you sure you should jump to conclusions?" Ron asked, concerned.

"There are no other possibilities are there?"

The redhead shrugged. "I suppose you're right. I didn't think he'd stoop so low as to kill your owl and spread rumors, albeit true ones, about you around school."

"Could you give me some time to myself for a while, Ron?" He looked down. "I appreciate the comfort, but I just need to think about everything."

"I understand."

Harry didn't look up when he heard his friend get up and start walking away. He kept his eyes focused on the ground and let his mind dance around all the events that had taken place.

"Potter."

The brunette jumped slightly and turned to see Blaise. "What do you want, Zabini?"

"I just want to talk to you. There's no need to get defensive." Blaise approached him slowly and stopped right in front of the rock. "I've been hearing things from Draco. As much as I dislike you, you deserve to be told the truth."

He narrowed his eyes, "what do you mean?"

"I overheard Draco talking about killing your owl."

"What!" Harry jumped up. "Are you serious?"

Blaise calmly held a hand up to silence him. "Yes. He was talking about getting closer to you and blaming it on the mudblood to break you three even further apart. He said he would eventually get close to you and hurt you emotionally, then hand you over to You-Know-Who." He pined Harry with a harsh gaze. "As I said, I don't like you but he shouldn't have to stoop so low. It's pathetic."

Harry was fuming by this point. His mind was swimming with hatred, fear, betrayal and a thousand other unnamable emotions.

"I'm leaving and don't take my words lightly." Blaise turned around and made his way back to the castle.

Harry stood in a shocked haze for a few minutes. He blinked and then suddenly everything that Blaise had said to him came rushing back to him. The force of his few, yet eloquent words almost knocked him over. With haste, he sprinted back into the castle, making a beeline towards the Common Room.

"Harry?" Ron looked up from his Potions book.

"Ron!" He panted. "Zabini came down to the lake to talk to me when you left!"

The redhead's eyes widened in surprise. "What did he say!"

"Malfoy! It was him all along! Zabini heard him talking about killing Hedwig and sending me to Voldemort!"

"Harry, do you realize what you're saying?"

Harry let out an annoyed snort, "yes! It's Malfoy's fault. It makes perfect sense! He was there right after I found her and he is the only one that could have told everyone I'm gay!"

"Why would Zabini tell you all that, though?" Ron asked, slightly confused and shocked.

"He said he didn't like how low Malfoy was stooping." The Boy-Who-Lived narrowed his eyes. "And I agree. I'm going to go find that dirty scum and kick his arse!" With that, the boy was gone.

Ron sat there, Potions book in hand, and stared at the empty space that had once held his friend's form. He thought about the situation carefully, piecing together the events of the week and tried to figure out what could really be going on.

-:-

Harry had quickly left the Gryffindor tower and was wandering the dungeon when he ran straight into a tall, blonde boy who just happened to be exactly whom he was looking for.

"You!" He hissed and grabbed Draco's arm. Harry dragged him into a nearby room with a stone floor and walls. The room was barren and contained nothing but the two boys.

"Harry, look, I really need to talk to you." Draco shook his head wearily.

Harry cut him off before he could begin another sentence. "You fucking scum! You killed Hedwig!"

Gray eyes widened. "What the-"

"And you were going to hand me over to Voldemort! How could you!"

"Who the hell told you this!" The blonde narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the shorter boy. "Who!"

"Zabini. He told me everything about how you were planning this all along. You sicken me!"

"Zabini! That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about!"

"Well, I don't want to hear it! Go the fuck away!"

"Listen to me!" Draco backed him against a wall.

"No!"

"JUST LISTEN!" He yelled.

Harry's eyes widened slightly and he looked at the floor.

Draco sighed, frustrated and rubbed his temples. "Zabini is lying."

"You would say that. You just don't want me to believe the truth." He said coldly.

"He's ensnaring you in his web of lies." Draco shook his head, sounding defeated.

"Do you have any proof?"

"Yes. You remember when I accused you of telling everyone I was disowned and then you accused me of telling everyone that you're gay? Zabini. That was all Zabini."

Harry's rational mind slowly drifted back. "How?" he choked out.

"Your invisibility cloak." He held up the shiny cloak and the material sparkled in the dim light.

"What?" The brunette gasped.

"You must have left it in there before we had even started meeting. That day that I stole your notebook, he was following you. You really had heard something in the bushes. He must have been following you and was going to attack you or something. However I came along and he decided to use our relationship against us. He killed Hedwig, then asked me if I could go to the Owlry to get and message for him, knowing you would be there and would stumble across me. He spread the rumors he had heard while watching us under the cloak to try and turn us against each other." Draco sighed. "I found the cloak in his room and was able to piece it together from there."

Harry inhaled deeply. "You…but…"

"I know. I'm sorry." Draco let his hands fall around Harry's waist and pulled him into a tight hug.

The brunette was slow to respond, but slowly moved his arms up to rest around Draco's neck. "I'm sorry, too."

-:-

"We go on in five minutes." Draco nodded to Harry, a small smile etching itself onto his face.

"Okay." Harry smiled. "I'm glad everything's cleared up."

"And that Blaise and Pansy are on trial for being Death Eaters." He smirked.

"Well, they deserved it." The brunette looked down at his feet. "Although I do wish that things could have been better between Hermione and I."

Draco shook his head. "You did what you could. At least you tried."

"I suppose."

"Well, it's showtime." The blonde allowed a devious grin to snake across his face before giving the shorter male a quick kiss.

"H-hey!" Harry blushed a lovely shade of pink.

The two went out on stage and rocked the night.

_Owari!_

Okay, so, the first one was "Better Version" by Shinedown, the second was "Sometimes" by Papa Roach, the third was "The Red" by Chevelle and the fourth was "Bother" by Corey Taylor.

And I got the title of the fic and the band from one of Gackt's songs called "Cube". I LOVE GACKT! The whole line goes, "maaka na tsuki ga hada o tokashi shinjitsu no boku o sarekedasou to suru" which means "the crimson moon melts my skin just as I am about to reveal my true self." It's a beautiful song, all of his are. And all the lyrics are very deep and have a lot of meaning to them.

Draco was a little OOC, but I think it wasn't too terribly bad so that it wasn't readable. And about the whole Harry "walked with a new bounce in his step" thing: just…don't ask. I have no idea what I was smoking… -.-o

I also think that the whole Harry dating Ginny thing is ridiculous. I hate it and I almost threw the book across the room when it said and I quote, "without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her Ginny." I slammed the book down and refused to touch it for three days. I think that JK Rowling should support gay rights and get Harry and Draco together. There are way more fics of HarryxDraco than HarryxGinny! And besides, she could put it in the very end of the seventh book and she wouldn't lose any money, because people would have bought everything already. That's what I think, so meh!

Also, I saw the fourth movie and was very put off by how much they took out of it. They completely discarded SPEW and the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and they just kind of faded Rita Skeeter out. It pissed me off. They cut out some important dialogue and some other things too.

In my world, Sirius is not dead and neither is Dumbledore! That just pisses me off.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.

This is the first thing I've written that was completely about characters already in a story with no OCs. This is also my first shot at a deep, complicated, mysterious plot, so please review and tell me how I'm doing! I'll love you if you do! But I'll still love you if you don't!


End file.
